The Challenge
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: This is the fanfic where I post all my Forum challenges! You should check them out and give them a review, I'd really appreciate it. You might even find some cool Forums to join in here, so come and read!
1. Blossoms In The Rain - HollyClan

**This is for HollyClan, my first challenge, so I hope that once you've finished reading it, you could consider joining! These cats are all Original Characters, even if some are named after the real warriors, they aren't them. You should join HollyClan, the link is in my profile!**

**Challenge**: _Write a one-shot where a she-cat is telling her mate (from a different Clan) that she just had his kits. You make up the rest. It can be your Original Character if you wish, and it can also be from the she-cat or tom's Point Of View, your choice. However many words you want, but remember, it's a oneshot!_

xxx

Blossomstripe had gone off for a walk, but she wouldn't have gone if she'd known the consequences. Because here she was, lying on the ground, gasping and groaning in pain, experiencing what many she-cats had gone through. She was giving birth to her first litter of kits.

Personally, she felt that she'd rather face a pack of ShadowClan cats than go through this. Because the contractions she felt every few moments. They were a killer. That's why she was so relieved to see her best friend staring at her with a horrified look from afar.

"Hollyleaf," she managed to say and her black-furred best friend, who still stood there horrified, as if she was glued to the spot. "Go get Amberstorm, and tell her to come immediately. I think-" she let out a yowl as a painful contraction intercepted her words. "-I think I'm having my kits!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Hollyleaf took off in the direction to camp. Blossomstripe was left alone to struggle on the ground in pain, praying help would come soon. She decided playing her time wasn't really possible while you were kitting.

She breathed in and out, as evenly as a cat having contractions could. She felt sweat creeping down her forehead and she desperately wanted a sip of water to drink. She felt as if she couldn't go on any longer and she let out an exasperated sigh.

She felt like cursing at the breeze as it tickled her whiskers, attempting to distract her from the everlasting pain, except all it did was make her angrier. She sarcastically and dryly thought that a fox would probable hear her and think, oh, easy meal!

And then she finally began to hear voices.

"Blossomstripe's kitting, she's over here!" she recognized Hollyleaf's voice and she sighed in relief and arched her back angrily as another painful contraction hit her. She spotted Amberstorm hurrying to her side and she felt the pain taking her vision.

"Stay with me Blossomstripe, I'm going to need you to push okay?"

What did the medicine cat think she'd been doing for the past hour?

_Curse you stupid Rainswift!_ She realized after her kits were born, she'd be grilled for the details of the father. _No you stupid cat! Blazeheart has offered remember?_

She pushed with all her might and a yowl escaped and it went on for miles she would've thought. To her surprise, she spotted Blazeheart watching her affectionately, but sadly. _I'm sorry I didn't choose you…_

"I can't do this," she let it out and felt her emotions exploding. She felt angry, oh so angry at this. Rainswift of RiverClan was the father, and he lived on the other side of the lake. He had done this to her and she'd never forgive him. And then she felt happy, she couldn't wait to tell Rainswift about this. She'd told Oakstar not to report anything of her current state and he hadn't, much to her happiness. She wanted to tell her mate herself. He was probably worrying his fur off.

"Too late now," Amberstorm replied hastily and she paused, eyes widening. "The first kit is coming now! Push!"

Blossomstripe yowled in agony and pushed as hard as she could. She felt like her eyes were about to pop out of her head and she winced. She heard Amberstorm purr and she bent down to pick up a small lump of fur and Blossomstripe felt the pain fade away, although she could feel it in the background. Nothing mattered now. She was a mother.

"It's a she-kit! And-" Amberstorm thoroughly licked the kit and Blossomstripe realized the kit had a similar grey pelt to hers. _My daughter_ she thought. She bent down to give her kit a lick when a contraction seized her and brought her back to what she thought was numbed pain.

"Looks like you've got a second one coming Blossomstripe. Have a guess at the gender?" Amberstorm was trying to take her mind off it and she wondered what it would be. Another daughter, or would she have a son? "Push!"

Blossomstripe dug her claws into the grass and dug up dirt and then the pain began to well away and Amberstorm let out a mew of delight.

"Congratulations Blossomstripe, you're now the proud mother of two daughters."

And that was the best part of her day. Those words.

xxx

"Any idea what you're going to call them Blossomstripe?" Hollyleaf asked gently, licking her forehead. Blossomstripe didn't know what she'd do without her best friend. "I reckon they both look like a Hollykit," she teased.

Blossomstripe cuffed her friend over the ears and Hollyleaf looked ready to strike back when she paused.

"I'd hit you, but you've been through enough today. With my little kits, I want you to request me to mentor one of them! The one who gets me will be the luckiest kit alive, I'll be their biggest fan," Blossomstripe smirked.

"Uh, I'll pass,"

"Excuse me?"

Blossomstripe was silent and she wondered how she could tell Rainswift about the kits. Would she walk to RiverClan? Cross into ShadowClan territory and risk getting into a fight and her kits losing their mother? She paused.

Was it worth it? No, she shook her head. Was _he_ worth it?

She told herself he was and she looked at Hollyleaf and asked her to escort her. The long furred black she-cat knew all about her relationship with the RiverClan warrior and she was more than happy too. Blossomstripe wasn't keen about leaving her kits, but she knew they'd be fine with the gentle queen, Petalfur.

And Blossomstripe used the classic excuse that she needed a drink and didn't want to bother the apprentices with getting it on such a hot Greenleaf day.

xxx

"What are you doing here?" the ShadowClan deputy, Pinenose, challenged her. Hollyleaf opened her mouth, clearly ready with a sharp retort and a sarcastic reason as to why they were here but Blossomstripe nudged her, silencing her.

"I have a message for the RiverClan leader, Dewstar. Oakstar told Hollyleaf and I to deliver it and we're asking for a safe passage through your territory." Blossomstripe lied evenly, meeting Pinenose's untrusting green gaze.

"Why should we believe you?" a young warrior who looked like he received his name a half moon ago stood up, his fur bristling. "You could just be trying to invade by distracting us."

Blossomstripe felt like hitting her face with her paw just to be dramatic. She was a nursery queen and Hollyleaf was a young warrior. She had absolutely no idea what they could do on their own.

"Do we look like a battle patrol?" Blossomstripe asked as evenly as she could. Pinenose looked them over discouragingly and sniffed.

"No," she admitted, looking annoyed. She turned to the younger warrior who had snapped before, and two apprentices. "Mistypaw and Toadpaw, you two can stand guard by the border to make sure no more ThunderClan cats try to sneak their way across," her gaze turned to the younger warrior. "And Marshscar, you wait with them," she paused. "I'll escort them to the RiverClan border."

The young warrior looked angry and looked ready to give one hundred reasons why he shouldn't be left behind with apprentices but Pinenose delivered him a sharp glare and he shut his mouth, tail lashing.

As Blossomstripe walked past Marshscar, it took everything in her not to deliver him a smug look as she walked past. She wasn't too sure about Hollyleaf though, who glanced at Marshscar but she couldn't tell what face she was pulling.

"Hurry your paws along!" Pinenose snapped and Blossomstripe hurried along, Hollyleaf at her side. _One step closer to Rainswift_ she thought longingly. She hadn't seen him in so long and she was excited. She couldn't wait.

xxx

"This is the RiverClan border. I'll be awaiting your return right here so meet me back here." Pinenose growled. Blossomstripe felt annoyed for a moment. Stupid ShadowClan cats were always so worried about everything. She rolled her eyes. Why not just live a little?

"Yes Pinenose," Hollyleaf dryly meowed and she crossed the Twoleg Bridge and waved her tail to signal her over. Blossomstripe said nothing to Pinenose and crossed the bridge after her friend.

They emerged in RiverClan territory and Blossomstripe then wondered how they were even going to signal Rainswift over. If he was on patrol, it might make things a lot easier, but if not. She paused. She hadn't actually thought this plan through.

"So, next phase of the plan Blossomstripe?" Hollyleaf asked as she crouched down behind a willow tree. It didn't provide much cover but it would hide them if a patrol came past. No one would believe if someone smelt ThunderClan. Physically impossible. Must've drifted over the lake would be the excuse.

"I smell ThunderClan cats!"

Well that was fast.

"You must have inhaled some catmint before we left camp because last time I checked-" there was a pause. "ThunderClan is on the other side of the lake."

"I did not inhale catmint Grasspaw!" the first voice yowled and the second voice, obviously Grasspaw, let out a hiss.

"Even if there were ThunderClan cats here, they'd know you were here in a moment because you don't _shut up_!"

"Shut up Grasspaw, you're no better!"

"I am actually so much better Vixenpaw,"

She felt like going out there and knocking both their heads together so they collapsed into a pile. The noise was annoying her and she felt like she'd kill for some silence. She saw the two apprentices come into sight and she crouched down and hit Hollyleaf, silently telling her to be still.

"I smell ThunderClan stronger now," Vixenpaw murmured and Blossomstripe watched as Grasspaw looked around worryingly. "Go fetch Rainswift from where he's fishing. He seems to be an expert on ThunderClan."

Grasspaw and Vixenpaw took off as fast as they could and Blossomstripe flicked her tail and they both leapt into the willow tree. Blossomstripe leapt onto a branch shielded by long leaves of green and she was satisfied. She could see them. They couldn't see her.

"ThunderClan cats," she recognized Rainswift's yowl and then he stopped abruptly and she saw it in his eyes. Delight. "Blossomstripe."

She leapt down from the tree, abandoning Hollyleaf who let out a feeble mew as she mistimed her jump and she fell out of the tree onto the soft grass.

"Rainswift," she paused. "I've missed you so much," she felt herself get emotional and she pushed back her tears and rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. He looked overjoyed and purred delightfully.

"Looks like you've learnt the meaning of surprise attack."

"I sure did,"

Blossomstripe felt his whiskers tickling her muzzle and she was surprised by the warmth he provided, despite being wet from catching fish.

"Not that I'm complaining, but there must be some reason you're here,"

"And you're right,"

He stepped back and looked concerned for a moment. She remembered she hadn't been at the past two Gatherings so he must've been really concerned. Blossomstripe swallowed nervously and looked at her paws.

"I need to tell you something I should've told you right away," she started and his eyes became troubled. "I…" she paused, wondering how to put it. "I had your kits,"

xxx

The silence was deafening until he asked.

"What are their names?"

Blossomstripe was surprised. Rainswift, the master of being calm and collected was actually speechless and she was surprised.

"I haven't given them names. You're the father of two she-kits"

"I'm a father?"

"I'm afraid so,"

He looked at her with huge eyes and then it seemed to hit him.

"I'm a father."

"Um, yes?"

He leapt to his paws so fast Blossomstripe nearly fell backwards. His eyes grew wide and excited and she wondered why.

"I am a father!" he announced and he laughed. "You have to name one Rainkit, after me."

"I'll be sure too,"

"Rainkit and…? I want to know my kit's names," he purred. To her relief, he looked amazed and excited and bewildered. He was happy at the news and she was happy to see it.

"I'm thinking Rainkit and Fernkit," she confessed. Ferns grew commonly in the ThunderClan area and not in the other Clan territories so she thought it was a sign for her ThunderClan daughter. And Rainkit named after her RiverClan mate.

"I'll love them," he purred, nuzzling her. "I'll surprise you sometime and you have to bring them to meet me,"

"Nothing will stop me furball," she cuffed him over the ears playfully. Fernkit and Rainkit of ThunderClan. "You just get over to my territory so the kits can meet their real father."

"Of course, at your service," he meowed, fake bowing and she leapt at him playfully. She pinned him to the ground and rested her muzzle on his muzzle. He looked into her eyes and she whispered in his ear.

"I love you,"

"And you know how much I love you so I'm not even going to say it."

"Say it back you furball!"

He flipped her over so he had her pinned and licked her cheek.

"Love you Blossom," he murmured affectionately.

_I'll always love you more mousebrain…_

She didn't tell him that of course, because who needed an argument to ruin such a perfect moment?

xxx

**Hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought and remember, constructive criticism is great, I love it! Thanks for reading!**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


	2. Poison - PineClan

**This is for PineClan, my first challenge, so I hope that once you've finished reading it, you could consider joining! These cats are all Original Characters, even if some are named after the real warriors, they aren't them. You should join PineClan though, the link is in my profile! Come and say hello :)**

**Challenge**: _Write about an **apprentice**/kit who eats a **deathberry**/something poisonous A medicine cat apprentice must use her skills to save the kit/**apprentice**. The kit/**apprentice** can die or be saved, it's up to you, but please don't rush it. Take your time._

* * *

><p>"Whitepaw, I need help, I think I'm dying," I heard the usual voice of my sister, Applepaw. I didn't panic in the slightest because I knew what she was like. She pretty much told me that every bit of pain she felt made her feel like she was dying.<p>

"What happened this time?" I asked, not looking up from where I was sorting the old marigold into one pile and the newest bunch into another so I knew to use the old bunch when we had an accident. I didn't want to waste the herbs we had.

"Cinderpaw accidentally unsheathed her claws in training," I turned around and spotted Applepaw with a nicked left ear, blood oozing out. "But between you and me, I'm glad she did," Applepaw beamed. "I got my first scar,"

"Oh, you mousebrain," I sighed, walking up to her and cuffing her gently. "You can't go a day without getting into trouble can you?"

Applepaw smirked slightly. "That's me for you. I wonder what would've happened if you trained with me," Applepaw's voice wobbled slightly and I looked at her. I knew it was a touchy topic for the both of us.

Applepaw wasn't impressed when I chose the life of a medicine cat over the life of training as a warrior with her. She had it all planned out, that I'd be her deputy and she'd be leader but I never dreamt of being deputy. To be honest, I planned on becoming a medicine cat a few days after ShadowClan invaded our camp.

It was a peaceful day and I was a three moon old kit, wondering where I belonged in this world. I remember the day as clearly as if it were yesterday.

It had been snowing, and I was trying to poke my way through the snow without getting buried and my sister, Applepaw, well Applekit then, was with me.

I let my mind blank as I remembered every crisp detail.

"_I can't believe there's only three moons till we get to become apprentices," Applekit sighed dreamily, leaping as high as a kitten could, and landing with a thud in the snow, leaving a huge mark. I chuckled._

"_I know, it's going to be so awesome," I replied. I opened my mouth to say something else but a yowl cut me off. I looked over my shoulder, instantly afraid at the unrecognizable yowl and the horrid scent. "Oh my-" I started._

"_Applekit! Whitekit!" I heard a frantic screech and I watched as unfamiliar cats leapt into my camp. I was frozen in place and I just stared. The bloodlust in their eyes and their claws out, ready to fight._

_Would I look like this one day?_

_I sure hope not._

"_Mama," I cried, suddenly afraid as the thudding of pawsteps and shrieks of pain surrounded me. Applekit stood up, hissing angrily at the invading cats while I whimpered and cowered on the ground, the snow._

That was when I'd decided I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to be a killer. Instead, I watched the medicine cat, the cat who in three moons time would be my mentor. Hollystorm was a gentle she-cat with a big heart and she worked as fast as she could to save the lives of those cats that were injured.

I decided in that very moment that I wanted to be like her. I wanted to save lives, not take them.

"Hello," a voice broke my thoughts. "Earth to Whitepaw, are you still there?"

I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts that whirled in my head. "Of course," I murmured, forcing a cheerful look. I found a cobweb bunch in the corner of the den, and I placed it to Applepaw's ear and she winced.

"Oh suck it up," I joked, nudging her playfully. She hissed, going along with my joke as she began to purr. "I think the bleeding's stopped, but that scar's permanent, I'm afraid there's no growing back your ear,"

Applepaw let out a friendly meow. "That's great! I got my first battle scar, yes," she purred. "I'm ahead of all the other apprentices,"

In the apprentices den at the moment, it was her, ten moons, Cinderpaw and Fernpaw, at twelve moons, and Foxpaw, at six moons.

"Well done, I'm sure Cherrytail will be proud," I nudged her, genuinely happy for her. Cherrytail was Applepaw's mentor, and one of the Clan's best hunters.

Rumour has it, that one cold Leafbare day; she went hunting and came back with enough prey to feed the whole Clan when no one else could catch anything. She really was one of the best hunters in the Clan.

"I hope so," Applepaw responded. "Now I've got a battle training session to get to at sunhigh and…" she looked outside. "Holy StarClan, look at the time, I gotta run, see you later Whitepaw!"

"Bye," I called, waving my tail.

* * *

><p>"Any injuries today?" Hollystorm settled down beside me as I bit into a mouse.<p>

"A few," I confessed. "Applepaw tore her ear," I started, whiskers twitching in amusement as I thought of my sister. "And Frostkit and Snowkit both fell in a nettle patch,"

"Ouch," Hollystorm cringed. "Nettles are a pain, didn't we get them removed from camp?"

"Apparently not," I shrugged.

"Help!" I looked up to hear the sound of a frantic yowl. I looked at Hollystorm worryingly. She had the same worry reflected in her dark green eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked in a small voice as a shadow passed the camp entrance. A cat, I instantly recognized Cherrytail, was dragging a small body.

It couldn't be.

"Applepaw!" I shrieked, racing forward without thinking. I heard Hollystorm duck into her den, because her bushy tail hit the few plants at the top. A noise I'd always remember. "What happened?" I demanded, looking from Cherrytail, to Cinderpaw and Thornheart.

"She ate deathberries," Cherrytail cried. "Please help her! She's such a strong cat,"

I looked to Hollystorm who had paused at the entrance of the den, waiting for me to explain to her what was going on. "Deathberries," was all I had to say and she ducked into the den, returning with yarrow in her jaws.

Hollystorm was at my side in a heartbeat. "Quick, feed her this," she passed me the yarrow and I couldn't feel my paws. They were numb. I fumbled with the herbs, trying to get to work but a part of me wouldn't respond.

This was my sister. And she wasn't overreacting this time. She was dying.

"I can't do it," I told Hollystorm, frantic now. "It won't work!"

"Breathe, Whitepaw," Hollystorm told me softly and I began to calm down. I parted Applepaw's jaws and pushed the yarrow inside, praying she'd be able to respond.

"Eat it Applepaw, come on, please," I pleaded. Applepaw's eyes grew weary but the herbs slipped down her throat.

I waited and prayed to StarClan that she would be alright. _Please don't take my sister away from me, please. Not my sister…_

She coughed and stuttered something that sounded like my name. I leaned in closer, eyes widening in fright. This could be my sister's last words. She could die right now and I could do nothing.

"Applepaw, please…" my voice trailed on. I couldn't live without her. StarClan only knows how much I want to pummel her head in sometimes but I loved her.

"Whitepaw," she rasped and suddenly vomit lurched up from her throat and onto the ground and I recognized the purple remains of the deathberries.

_If you kill my sister…_

I didn't know how to finish my threat to the remains of the berries. The berries that could kill her.

"Let's take her back to our den, let her sleep it off," I looked hopefully at Hollystorm, my mentor, as she spoke, asking a silent question. She shook her head, worry in her eyes. "Time will tell,"

* * *

><p>Applepaw was sleeping at the moment and I was lying beside her, wondering if these few moments would be the last time I'd ever brush my fur against hers and hear her breathing.<p>

"Applepaw isn't even a warrior yet," I started, talking to no one in particular. Hollystorm had gone to fill in our leader, Poppystar, on our current situation. "You can't kill a cat who's not even a warrior," I rambled on. "I mean, she's so young…"

Her breathing was rapid and fast as if she was trying to fight the poisonous juices she swallowed. Applepaw is, and always will be, a fighter.

Suddenly her breathing halted and I gasped. This couldn't happen. No, no, no!

It became slower, and Applepaw squirmed in her nest, kicking her paws out weakly. My eyes widened and I immediately dropped to my sister's side, praying she'd fight it. Like she fought everything.

"Breathe, Applepaw, come on, please," I pleaded, my eyes wide. "Don't wimp out of this, you need to fight," I declared, not realizing I was digging my claws deep into the moss beside my sister. "Do you want to be a warrior or not?" I realized I was yowling now.

I spotted a nervous pair of eyes outside the den and I dug my claws further into the earth. "Who is it and what do you want?" I tried to sound casual, but my voice came out as a growl.

I heard the beginning of a stutter, causing me to wonder who in StarClan's name could be that scared of me. It was Leafkit, the oldest kit in the nursery at the moment. She was four moons old and an only kit.

"Um, it's me," Leafkit started, coughing awkwardly. "Well, Leafkit if you didn't know who me was but…" I almost rolled my eyes but the compassionate side of me told me that was wrong.

"And what's wrong? Are Snowkit and Frostkit complaining, if so, tell them we have more important things to do," I meowed harshly and I heard a whimper from Leafkit.

"N-no," Leafkit stammered. "I brought you a mouse, Owlflight told me it'd be polite and that you need it," she confessed.

Owlflight. That was my mother.

"Tell her I said thanks, but not now," I replied quickly, watching as Applepaw's breathing got shallower, and then it became like a panting, before slowing down once more.

"Um, she said you'd say that," Leafkit mumbled. "So she said I have to leave the mouse here,"

"Oh fine then, leave the mouse, tell Owlflight I don't appreciate her motherly concern now," I growled, watching Leafkit scurry out of the den with her tail between her legs.

Owlflight had been a good mother to Applepaw and me, up until our seventh moon, when our father, Ashclaw, passed away in a battle with some rouges. She'd never really gotten over it and she literally forgot about everyone else in the world except herself, which was a selfish move, especially when she had two seven moon old daughters who needed the comfort of their mother after losing their father.

She hadn't really spoken to them in over three moons. And now she decides to be all motherly and caring since her soft daughter is becoming a mad cat and her other daughter is on her death bed?

Well thanks, Owlflight, thanks.

"Whitepaw," I heard a raspy voice and I immediately dropped to my sister's side, praying to StarClan for a good sign. "It hurts, I'm in pain,"

That wasn't a good sign.

"Here, I'll go- I'll go get some more yarrow, I'll go-" I started, trying to spot where I'd dropped my yarrow leaves. "I'll make the pain go away,"

"No, Whitepaw," she rasped, her stomach making a noise. "There's nothing you can do,"

"Oh look, I've found the yarrow leaves, here, come on, eat them," I ignored her earlier comment, prying her to eat the leaves. "They'll make you feel on top of the world,"

"Whitepaw," she sighed, exasperated. "Stop,"

I stopped abruptly, looking down at her, the herbs at my paws. "You're not dying Applepaw, I can save you," I persisted. Letting my sister die was not an option.

"You can't save everyone," Applepaw murmured, her eyes beginning to droop. "The berries have already gotten to my stomach, I just…" I could see her eyes becoming watery and I bristled instinctively. "I just wanted to be a warrior so bad,"

"And you will be," I tried again.

"Stop! I'm a dead cat, I give myself till night to live," Applepaw retorted. "I've heard stories about cats getting warrior names given to them when they're dying… could-" she coughed rapidly, her eyes widening with panic. "-could you do that for me?"

I froze. Should I agree to let my sister have her wish? To become a warrior and join her father in StarClan, or should I fight to save her, with the risk of losing her with an unfulfilled dream and an apprentice name?

"Whitepaw, I love you," Applepaw murmured, meeting my gaze. "But the pain is getting worse, I don't have long,"

"I know," I closed my eyes.

"Please," she pleaded.

It took me a few moments, and I felt a sob coming up my throat as I gave a small nod. But she saw it.

* * *

><p>"Applepaw was a strong young cat, with the potential to become so much more than just a warrior," Poppystar went on, talking about what a loss it was to lose such a young cat, so soon into Greenleaf. In fact, it almost sounded like she was rambling.<p>

"Her name's not Applepaw," I stated, the sadness now completely overwhelming me. The eyes of every cat in my camp locked on me. I forced my mouth to move and I looked to Applepaw's frail body, lying in the dust.

Poppystar was giving me a curious look whilst Owlflight nodded, her tail wrapped around her paws as she whimpered. I took a deep breath, ignoring the glances as I locked my eyes with Poppystar's green ones.

"Her name's Applefur. And she died a warrior,"

The hollow was filled with complete silence until Owlflight raised her tail. "Applefur," she started a cheer, looking around for more enthusiasm to cheer the new warrior, despite her not being here to bathe in the applause.

"Applefur! Applefur!" Cinderpaw and Fernpaw suddenly leapt to their paws, a bright flame in their eyes. I knew they were friends with Applepaw- well hopefully Applefur now - and they'd miss her dearly.

"Applefur!" Cherrytail let out a loud yowl for the cat who was her apprentice. Her blue eyes shone with the pride any mentor would get at their apprentice being named a warrior.

Gradually, the whole Clan joined in, yowling Applefur's name to the stars that flickered brightly in the sky.

I whispered her name, staring up and wondering if she was watching right now, thrilled that she had died a warrior. She'd died a warrior's death.

"Thank you," I felt a cool breeze pass me by and I heard my sister's familiar voice. I just simply nodded, my eyes beginning to cloud with grief.

"You're welcome," I sighed. "You're welcome,"

* * *

><p>Sometimes, you have to put someone else's wishes before your own to make them happy. I'm a full medicine cat now, Whiteberry is my name. And I do not regret my decision to not save Applefur, but instead, give her a warrior name and let her join the stars.<p>

But then again, I couldn't have saved her if I tried my hardest because her name was already being called by our ancestors.

I miss her so much, and I wonder if she'd be the leader right now, ordering everyone around and being bossy like she always is. But crying like a kitten lost from its mother when she got a single thorn in her paw.

I laugh just thinking about it.

I'll never forget Applefur, thinking that I will… is… well it's kinda unbelievable.

Although I love my life dearly and wish to be ThunderClan's medicine cat for seasons and seasons to come, a part of me can't wait till I leave my Clan to go to StarClan so I can see my sister again.

Rest in peace Applefur.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, that was actually the crappiest ending… I couldn't find the right place to end it and urgh. I know deathberries usually kill immediately, but this is a story so I tried to make it more sad and depressing. Anyway, please leave me a review! I'd really appreciate it x And go check out PineClan! Link is in my profile :)<strong>

**-Hollyleaf1243**


End file.
